


“𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺”

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Pining, anxiety related intrusive thoughts, crush related intrusive thoughts, future intruality, intruality, that poor stuffed animal, watch me struggle just with the idea of having a crush so just HE WANTS TO CUDDLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: patton falls for the person who used to scare him the most
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	“𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺”

_ Oh god. _

_ Patton was supposed to be in control of emotions, _

But if that was the case why is it that everytime Remus was around his heart leaped out of his chest and all Patton wanted to do is cuddle with him

At first he thought the heart speeding up thing was fear, errr- well at first it probably was.

At first Remus had really scared Patton, to the point where just being in the same room even with other people present terrified him.

_ How is it that his unadulterated fear and unease morphed into these feelings?, _

_ How did he fall for the one who scares him most?. _

He couldn’t help but groan and squeeze the poor stuffed animal that got trapped in his arms,

_ And either way there’s no way Remus would feel that way about him, he hadn’t treated Remus the best after all, who would like him in  _ **_that_ ** _ way either?  _

Sometimes Patton hated emotions.

He just wants to be able to be in the same room as him now that he isn’t scared of him without blushing and spluttering and being dumb.

Now because of his emotions he has to pine for a bit before his crush either gets repressed and goes away or expands and he faces hurt break

Patton sighs as he hugs his stuffed animal tighter, 

After a while Patton huffed and pushes his face further into the stuffed animals soft shoulder fabric to get consumed by his thoughts

_ Oh god he treated Remus poorly and now Remus will just continue to hate him, oh god why did he have to fall for Remus with his cute little bounce and giggle and stuff, now he’s doomed because he can never admit his feelings- _

Suddenly he heard the noise of someone rising up,

After a moment he realized the rising up sound came from inside his bedroom. 

He quickly jerked his head up only to be greeted by a Remus sitting on his dresser and swishing his legs back and forth. (speak of the devil)

“Hiii patty-pat! I heard some intrusive thoughts coming from your room so bam! Now I’m here!” he cackled.

As soon as Patton processed the words he was panicking “you… heard them?” He asked hesitantly,

Remus hummed before giggling “well not exactly! I heard you having them! But I didn’t hear what they were,” he explained before his eyes sparked an interest “though now I wanna know what they were About!” He continued with a wild grin “come on matty-patt!”.

Patton swallowed before speaking softly “I don’t wanna talk about it..” he said gently hugging himself, and trapping the stuffed animal in the hug too, 

Remus paused before his voice quieted and his voice was sympathetic “were they bad?” 

Patton froze before looking down “I- I don’t know… i just don’t wanna talk about it..” he said, still keeping his tone soft in case the words themselves carried any unintended harshness. 

Remus nodded sympathetically, more sympathetically then Patton knew he could, if Patton wasn’t already head over heels for Remus he would be all over again.

After a moment Remus hummed in decision “I think my presence may heighten the stupid motherfuckers so I’ll be going! If they were bad I don't want to heighten them! Though if they get high enough maybe they’ll fall and die!” he cackled before quieting down again “i might send logey in here, if they continue” Remus stated, and abruptly stood up making a move to sink out, patton’s brain didn't have time to try and process the reason remus had decided to leave so patton just blurted out-

“Wait!-“ 

_ What are you doing what are you doing what are you doing what are you doing what ar- _

“Please stay,” he mumbled out, only now realizing he had outstretched an arm

_ What are you doing what are you doing what are you doing wha- _

Patton thought he saw Remus’ cheeks flush a soft shade of pink but he ignored it, simply chalking it up to be his eyes miss-seeing.

“If you want,” Patton lamely added, not wanting to force Remus if his thoughts were correct and he still hated him 

If Remus did hate him though he sure didn’t show it because he immediately gave a toothy grin before plopping himself down on the bed next to Patton.

“Anything for you sunshine!” 

Patton smiled softly, willing away any thoughts like The earlier ones if Remus  _ could  _ hear them, and willing away the blush that krept onto his face at the nickname, and just sitting there, after a couple moments of silence Remus decided he didn't like the quiet and he started talking about stuff he created and Patton just listened, occasionally humming to let him know he was still listening, Remus’s creations turned out to be a lot cooler then Any of them had given him credit for, he knew if it were several years prior patton wouldn't have thought it was so genuinely cool, but it wasn't several years prior and patton was actually glad remus started rambling about the things he made,

But another thing Patton found out is Remus’s voice is really easy to fall asleep too when its a constant and its devoid of intrusive thoughts in every other word, so he couldnt help but lean his head on Remus’ shoulder, still trying to pay attention to remus’s words but already too far gone, soon ending up falling asleep unknowing of the internal gay panic he’s given Remus.

Well at least after this encounter he now has more courage and reason to confess his feelings,

Because suddenly he doesn’t think his feelings will just go away naturally.

And hey, when he does confess he’ll find out his feelings aren't unrequited.


End file.
